


Graduate of Wishmaster University

by IncurablePeppermint



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, He's with the crabs now, Pining, SPOILERS big spoilers watch the whole first season first, referenced character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncurablePeppermint/pseuds/IncurablePeppermint
Summary: Tess the giantess builds up the courage to talk to Bean about her feelings only to find that things have drastically changed in Dreamland.





	Graduate of Wishmaster University

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Season 1 and after that it will be canon divergent? Since I'm writing it before S2 comes out and I can't know what happens.  
> There will be more characters and tags as I go I just want it to be a nice surprise for anyone reading from the beginning? Instead of everything being on the table right away~  
> I am still getting the hang of tags though so if there's something I missed don't hesitate to inform me!

So, maybe humans are dicks to giants. Most of the time. Okay, all of the time. But there’s something about that tiny, bucktoothed fool that makes Tess want to protect her. She even came back from the Unpassable Mountains for Elfo’s funeral, even though he was a _little shit_ , to make sure that the princess got through it okay. And once there, she got in between the argument Bean’s moms were having to keep it from getting any worse.

Logically speaking, it’s a bad pairing. One of them, if not both of them, would likely have to leave their home to live somewhere that would maybe accept them as a couple just a _little_ more. If dating even works out. Which, honestly, isn’t super likely. Tess is intelligent, learned, caring. Even though she admits feelings for Bean she’s aware that the princess is a pit-fire of a sentient being.

Although, perhaps, if successful, the pairing could make for better relations between giants and humans. Then again, when Tess had in that special eye she could see that the presence of Queen Oona did little to lift the status of Dankmirian’s in the eyes of Dreamland citizens. But personal bias does not dictate social necessity and if they put up with both Oona and herself despite their feelings then change might slowly occur. Just not quickly enough to truly satisfy.

Tess rubs her temples and frowns. Those are only _social_ considerations. There are _physical_ considerations as well. A fall from a bed intended for giants could be disastrous for a human. Could they engage in any basic displays of affection properly? Holding a human’s hand would be like holding a baby’s hand. Bean would be forced to grasp a single finger. Kisses would be unavoidably messy and wet, a chaste, gentle peck would only be possible after months of practice. And while maybe it’s not something that Tess likes to let her mind linger on for too long... Intercourse would be _strange_ to say the least.

But these are all things that can be practiced, attempted, accepted. Time and affection may end any awkwardness, real or perceived, there is to be had. It may very well be worth it. That is, assuming she can even court Bean.

Though she did see with her special eye the truth of Bean’s romantic woes. No good men had backbone enough to pursue her for fear of her father. No one else seemed to show interest. Only total creeps came after her in anyway. The piggy prince, the dinky elf, the too-old knight.

Tess takes a deep breath. No, not any longer. It does no one any good to sit there and stew knowing what she knows. What she should do is get dressed up and head right on over to Dreamland. She should make her feelings known. Tess is not a creep, Tess is not afraid of King Zøg. Most of all, Tess wants to properly court Bean instead of just dance and make out. Even though, maybe, that’s all Bean is interested in. Especially when she’s drunk. From what little Tess has seen and heard.

So, worst case, she gets totally turned down. Better case, she gets to at least make her way to the princess’s bedroom. Best case, they pursue a relationship and giants and humans have a successful alliance. So Tess pursuing this crush _could_ keep humans from hunting giants’ babies for coming of age ceremonies. What a win.

Tess stands up and moves to look at herself in a mirror. She is back in her normal, giant-attire. She kept the outfit the Dreamland hair and makeup team was ‘kind’ enough to shove her into for her shitty ball. She wonders if Bean prefers giantess or royal ball attire. She knows which outfit King Zøg would least approve of her in.

After a little more consideration in the mirror she decides that the sandals might be useful for courting a woman that wanders the drunken corners of her kingdom. Broken glass, plague victims, and discarded scepters are a threat to bare feet in the districts Bean is rumored to most frequent. Uncomfortable with them as she is, Tess straps them on before heading off to Dreamland.

She has to squeeze between trees in the forest and carefully avoid stepping down on the undersized wildlife of the region. At least she won’t have to worry about being outright attacked upon her arrival. The townsfolk seem to have forgotten their ill intent towards her after their drug induced retreat. That or the tumultuous nature of Dreamland life doesn’t allow them to hold a grudge particularly long.

Either way, even if the citizens of Bean’s kingdom think of her as a big ugly beast, they no longer see a need to chase her out with pitchforks. And Bean welcomed her company at Elfo’s funeral. Which she will admit she came to only partially to support Bean. She also wanted to make sure that the tiny asshole was actually dead. He is most definitely dead. And as a bonus, probably eaten by crabs, which is a much more sustainable method of corpse disposal than burial in a fancy glass coffin. Returning the little shit to the earth and all that. But mostly, she wanted to come be there for Bean.

While the city gate is easy enough to duck through and the thin human-streets can be navigated with a little finesse, Tess still finds it hard to figure out where things are in Dreamland. Outside of the castle and obvious exits, of course. Dreamland citizens have lined the streets with ribbons, wood signs, and drying garments all at her eye level. Some of the decorations are clearly left over from past celebrations and are rain-soaked and molding. It’s understandable, though. Given that the King saw it fit to throw a big party over the castle blood-bank having a girlfriend Tess can only assume there’s another soiree every week or so. Why redecorate so often?

But the problem is that when anything or anyone taller than a carriage comes through there’s not really a way to see past a certain point. So at the moment she is only navigating Dreamland by guesswork and a trail of scepters that have been swept to the side of the streets, hopefully illuminating her path to the bar that Bean can typically be found at. Though, if that doesn’t work out, she can just keep carefully working her way through to the castle. She just worries she might accidentally step on a person or a horse in the streets by the time she gets to the open halls.

Though... People aren't really in the streets. Only weird black statues. Maybe Zøg finally came into some money and wants to make sure his kingdom is remembered. But then, why would he want to be remembered as a king that made his citizens run and scream. Or look back in fear... No, no. Oh, no.

Tess hurries to the castle, just ripping clothes lines and pennant banners out of the way. More statues. But surely the royal family managed to escape... Whatever this is. The knights must have known and gotten them to safety. She hunts through the castle grounds, fingers mentally crossed.

Bunty, stone. Fool, stone. Sexy pixies, stone. Horses, chefs, guards, and advisors all made into statues. But no sign of either queen. No sign of King Zøg. No sign of Bean. She takes a deep breath and sits down in Bean’s room. Looks up at the portrait of her.

Be okay. Be okay. She hesitates for a moment, then reaches up and pinches the frame of the portrait between her thumb and forefinger. It gives a creak before shattering. She rolls up the painting carefully after ensuring it is free of splinters.

She bites her lower lip as she stands up. What was there to do? Wait and see if anyone comes back? Hunt for the princess with no clue where she might have gone? Investigate? She finds herself just double checking the castle.

After a second hunt through with no sign of the royals and no hint at what might have happened Tess leaves the castle grounds. She takes a walk to the edge of the cliff the castle sits on. She sits and dangles her legs off of the side then opens up the barrel of wine she rescued from the abandoned castle cellar and takes a sip. Dreamland _would_ get cursed the moment Tess got up the courage to ask Bean out. It couldn't wait until after she'd snuck the princess off into the forest for some late night excitement.


End file.
